One Star
by BrokenHearts159
Summary: Goes through the series, Honeyleaf Emmett's girlfriend. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

I smiled sheepishly at my boyfriend as he nuzzled his nose against my cheek as we made our way to the lunch door.

"Who are they?" I heard a girl asked as me and Emmett made our way into the lunch room. I clung to Emmett's arm as a sweet, delicious and burning sensation clawed at my throat, the human blood tickling my thirst.

"The Cullens." Another girl answered.

"They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's adoptive kids." A third girl said. "They moved down from Alaska a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves."

"Yeah because they're all together. Like _together, _together." Emmett and I started to walk past the group of girls to our table. "The ginger hair girl? That's Honeyleaf and the dark hair guy, Emmett. They have like a thing." Emmett peered down at me and I smiled back at him. "I'm not sure if that's even legal."

"Yes, they're not actually related."

"Yeah, but they live together it's weird." Emmett and I sat down at the table as Jasper and Alice came into the room. Alice spun around in front of Jasper, her short red hair swirling, her gold eyes always looking for happiness in the world. "The little dark hair girl's Alice. She's really weird. And she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Um, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me." Jasper and Alice sat to the right of us as Rosalie came in.

"That's Rosalie. She always has this look on her face like don't mess with me or I'll make your life hell." She sat down to the left of Emmett.

"Who's he?" The first girl asked.

"That's Edward Cullen. He's totally gorgeous. But apparently here's good enough for him. Like I care you know." I saw the corner of Edward's mouth turn up into a smirk as he sat to the left of Rosalie.

"Wasn't planning on it." I looked to Emmett who ran his finger lightly down my cheek. He was tall and burly. His strength gave him a filled out form, not making him overweight, just muscular. He was very handsome with smiling dimples. He had slightly curly dark hair, giving him a childish look that's not often seen in grown men. No doubt about it, Emmett was the strongest in the family. He had pale skin and golden eyes that darken to black as he becomes thirsty for blood. He told me that when he was human he had blue eyes. Emmett was always cheerful and childish. He loved to laugh and make jokes, often trying to lighten the mood. He was thoughtless, impatient, reckless and often makes rash decisions and always allows his instincts to take over. Despite of being the most intimidating one of the Cullen family, he had always been loving and protective of me. He didn't have any special powers but I always considered his intimidating looks in battle a power though he wasn't the best fighter. I heard Edward snicker and Emmett glared at him.

"C'mon, Edward. Just turn it off for one minute and play fair." Emmett growled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." I leaned over to touch Edward's hand before touching Emmett's hand and reached out to his mind. A picture appeared inside my head. Emmett making love to me.

"Oh, Em." He kissed my hand before kissing my lips. I leaned into his arms, looking towards Rosalie. She was five foot nine and statuesque with an elegant similar to a model's. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell halfway down her back, her golden eyes matching perfectly but popping out when they turned black. Rosalie was narcissistic and self centered. She was shallow and naïve, missing the wonders of her human life. She loves cars and likes to do anything mechanical. "Hey, Rose, Em's being stubborn, think you can check the engine of the jeep today?"

"Sure." Rosalie muttered, checking her nails for any defects. I glanced over at Alice. She was a very beautiful girl. She was petite and the shortest of us all. She had large eyes and long delicate eyebrows. Her hair was cropped short, spiky and inky black. Alice was very graceful. She was always optimistic, ignoring people and doing things her way. She loved to sing, always singing higher than the song because of her bell like voice. She loved to go on massive shopping sprees, always wanting me to dress up but I always refuse. Alice is the agile and graceful fighter in the family. She has the power to see the future though many times the future changes.

"I've made plans." Alice said, when she caught me staring at her. She must have seen the future. Bet I could change it by the end of the day.

"Whatever." I muttered, looking towards Jasper. He was six foot three and honey blonde hair that fell just above his collarbone. He was lean and muscular. He had marble like skin and bruise like purple shadows under his eyes. Jasper was very kind, polite, gallant and a very good person. He is the best fighter, second fastest and second strongest in the family. He has the ability to sense other people's emotions.

"Someone seems happy today." Jasper said to me.

"Why shouldn't I be? It's cloudy out, I'm at lunch with my family, my boyfriend's thinking about making love to me, I get to ride my horses today. This is a great day." I turned to my last brother. Edward's facial features were perfect and angular, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, a straight nose and full lips. His untidy hair retained the unusual bronze shade when he got turned. Edward had a thing and lanky body but was muscular. He is often brooding and stubborn but he can be compassionate and loving. He loved playing the piano and listened to a wide range of music. He also enjoys driving fast and collecting a lot of cars. Edward is the fastest one in the family and the second best fighter. He possessed the gift to read minds.

"There's a group of mountain lions coming in." Alice said.

"I'll race you to them after school." I challenged.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Edward laughed.

"It's on then." My face was long and my skin has more tone than the rest of my family. Partly because I was a werewolf vampire hybrid. I was twenty one with blood in my veins making my skin soft and flushed with warmth. My mother was seduced by a vampire and nine months later, I was born. I was raised by my father, drinking human blood. When I found Emmett, I joined the coven and am still learning to drink animal blood. My phrases into a werewolf were unpredictable. I was strong and a decent fighter but I easily bruised and I didn't heal as quickly as a regular werewolf does making Emmett really protective of me. I had the gift to use other vampire's power. Just by touching them, I could borrow their power. I gave a shiver and in a flash, Emmett's sweatshirt was around me. I leaned into him, thinking I had the best boyfriend ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid my head on Emmett's cold bare chest, dancing my fingers along the hem on his pants. He ran his fingers up and down my back, staring into space, waiting for me to fall asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked me. I heard a light chuckle from above us.

"Come on, Edward, stay out of this." I said. I heard another laugh and then the jazz music turned up. I sighed and rubbed my cheek on Emmett's chest. "I was thinking about when we first met. The grizzly bear."

"Yeah."

"It was suppose to be my supper."

"Yeah, and how did that work out for you?"

"Not good. Then, someone came and saved me."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, I can't seem to remember his name. Was it Elliot? No. Elcott? No. Eli? No. Hmm, I can't seem to remember his name." We both laughed.

"From the stories I hear, this _someone _saved this beautiful girl from her failed hunt. As soon as their eyes connected, this _someone _fell in love."

"Don't say fell in love."

"Why not?"

"Because everything that falls breaks."

"Fine. This _someone _became _in love _with this beautiful, attractive, determined, sexy girl." I leaned on my elbows on his hard chest and stared into his golden almost blackened eyes.

"I think I remember this _someone's _name."

"You do?"

"I _think _his name was Emmett Hale."

"You think?" I smiled into a kiss.

"I _know _his name was Emmett Hale."

"I love you, Honeyleaf."

"I love you, Emmett."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Any visions on when Edward's going to be back?" I asked Alice a couple days later at lunch. Edward had told us about this new girl. Said that he never smelt anything like her blood before. He said he couldn't hardly even control himself. So he went out on a hunting trip, into the mountains for some mountain lions, his favorite prey. I mean, human blood can only smell so delicious, right? I mean, it's hard for me to keep calm around human blood and sometimes I feel like I can drain everyone in the cafeteria in like five seconds flat but I have Emmett to keep me calm. I'm technically part human if you count werewolf human. I don't like to eat actual food cause I kind of feel uncomfortable eating it around Emmett but Carlisle always makes me eat every once and a while. And every once and a while, Emmett and I will go on a hunt together. Though I mainly hunt down deer while Emmett takes down grizzly bears.

"A couple days no more." Alice answered.

"He's been gone for a while."

"He'll be back." Emmett said, kissing the top of my head.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Edward finally got back into town. School went by smooth. I sat on the hood of the hummer, Emmett in between my legs, soaking my cheeks with cold kisses. Alice and Jasper stood by the silver Volvo and Edward stood behind it. We were just waiting for Rosalie. I looked over Emmett's shoulders and saw the new girl by her crimson pickup truck staring at us. Horns honked and I looked to my left to see a car starting to back up and a van had to sway around it. The van skidded across the blacktop unsteadily, heading straight for the new girl. The van went sideways and the back end hit Bella's truck but the front end of the van was still out. That's funny. The way it swayed it should be right up against the truck. I looked to my right and saw Edward missing. I looked back at the van as Edward hopped out of the crack and walked back towards us. I hopped off the hood.

"You're an idiot, Edward." I growled at him. "An idiot. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Leave it be, Honey." Emmett said.

"She's right." Rosalie said. "Now you've drawn even more attention to us."

"We'll be fine." Jasper said.

"You don't know." I snapped at him.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." Alice said. Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice got into the Volvo and Emmett and I got into the hummer and drove home.

"No, go to the hospital. I want to talk about this with Carlisle."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After dropping, Alice, Jasper off Edward met us at the hospital with Rosalie. We stood in the hallway and waited for Carlisle to come out after he was done checking up on Bella.

"How is she?" Emmett asked when Carlisle did come out.

"She should be just fine." Carlisle said. I would describe Carlisle as looking like a model. He had collar length blonde hair that was always slicked back. He was six two with a well toned medium frame. His gentle eyes told everyone that he was in his early twenties. Carlisle was lean but muscular and had a slight English accent. He was compassionate to his family and motivated. He was always patient, non judgmental, curious, peaceful and accepting.

"Yeah, thanks to someone." Rosalie growled looking at Edward.

"There were too many kids that saw what happened." I said.

"What was I suppose to do?" Edward questioned us. "I couldn't just let her die."

"This isn't just about you." Rosalie said.

"It's about all of us." I added.

"We should take this to my office." Carlisle said. I turned around to see Bella peering around the corner.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asked Edward.

"Rosalie." Carlisle ushered Rosalie in front of him to go to his office.

"Come on, Honey." Emmett took me by the hand and followed Carlisle.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Alice sat in Jasper's lap with his arm around her chest. Rosalie sat to the right of Emmett and I sat beside him with Edward to my left.

"You can't ignore her forever." Alice said.

"Well, I can't exactly tell her what we are." Edward said.

"Not what, who." Jasper corrected him.

"And you know who we are? We're monsters."

"Well, Honeyleaf isn't it." Rosalie said.

"Well, she is part vampire." Emmett said.

"Hello? Guys? Right, here. In the flesh. Don't need to be talking like I'm not here." I said. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't even know." Edward growled. He got up and went over to Bella who was at the salad bar.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I was becoming more clear on how to transform into my wolf form whenever I could. Now, it was just a matter of putting this power to use. Emmett and I stood by the river that divided the territories. Emmett looked proudly at me. He had trained Rosalie to fight but he never trained a werewolf. This was going to be new to both of us.

"Into the water." He called and I scrambled down the bank and waded into the gently flowing water.

"Ooh, it's cold!" I whimpered, trying to stand on my tiptoe to keep my belly fur dry. Emmett snorted as he joined my side.

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. You won't notice it after a while." I could tell that Emmett tried to not let his amusement show in his voice. "Now, follow me, and make sure only your ears, eyes and nose show above the water."

"Are you going to get down on my level?"

"It's not that bad, Hon." The water flattened his clothes, cold and comforting and lifting him gently off his feet. Pushing off with one foot, he let the current sweep him into the center of the stream, using long, graceful strokes to propel her between the banks. I paddled frantically as I tried to keep up; my legs were below the surface but I could tell Emmett knew I was struggling, because my head bobbed from side to side and my tongue peeped out as I panted for breath. The stream curved between banks shored up with tree roots and then opened out beside a broad sandy shore. Emmett slid from the water and I didn't even hear any water fall from him. "Follow me, and I don't want to hear you leave the stream!" He stood halfway up the shore, facing inland, listening for me. I slid forward and pain erupted in my left paw.

"Ow!" My muffled yelp was followed by a splash. Emmett spun around to see me vanish headfirst under the water, then bob up almost at once, spluttering and thrashing with my front paws. "I stubbed my toe on a stone!" I crawled out of the river on our side of the territory and hung my head.

"I would have to make you do the exercise again." I knew Emmett was beginning to have doubts about me being a werewolf. Werewolves weren't known for their long legs, but mine were shorter than most, and I didn't seem to have the serious attitude towards training. I paddled back into the stream and swam out to the center. "I'm going to be an enemy vampire. See if you can surprise me upstream." He walked across the shore and ducked into the undergrowth farther up the bank. _I could swim ahead of him and set an ambush. The bank slopes down again on the far side of that willow tree. I could climb out there. _I struck out around the curve in the stream, toward the willow tree. I couldn't see Emmett in the undergrowth that grew along the bank and the noise of the water in my ears made it impossible to hear anything but the loudest birdcalls overhead. I just had to hope he was deep enough in the reeds that he didn't know how far the apprentices had swum. A narrow strip of pebbly beach opened up as I passed the trailing willow branches. I steered into the cover of the delicate silver green fronds and carefully lowered my paws to the bottom of the stream. The stones were larger hear and I took a moment to find my balance. I was enclosed in a pale green cave dappled with sparkles reflecting the water and hidden from the bank by the trunk of the willow tree. It was a perfect place for an ambush. A tiny crackle downstream revealed that Emmett was approaching. _Remember don't make any noises when you leave the river. _I eased myself forward, placing each paw down before I lifted the next. Out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a pale figure flash behind the willow tree. Emmett was coming closer. _I have to be quick. _Crouch low, I waded clear of the, keeping my belly fur on the surface until most of the water had run off my fur. I tripped silently over my paws and sent my muzzle back into the water. I stood up.

"Ack!" I froze. Behind the trunk of the willow tree, one of the shadows on the path stopped moving. Emmett had heard the noise, too. He knew I was here; the exercise had failed! I took another cautious step forward. My paws slipped off a smooth stone underwater and I stumbled forward. I flicked my tail as I tried to keep my balance, sending a glittering arc of droplets through the land with a splash downstream. I realized that the shadow behind the willow tree had changed shape. It had whisked around and I could see the outlined of a head facing the other way, in the direction where the drops had landed. The splash had confused Emmett into think I was downstream! I leapt out of the water. In two swift bounds, I crossed the stones and leaped into the mottled shadows behind the tree. Emmett spun around, his mouth open with surprise. He didn't have chance to speak before I bundled on top of him, knocking him off his feet. I shifted and plunged my tongue into his mouth and he began to suck on it. We parted and I smiled.

"What made that splash downstream?"

"I lost my balance and my tail flicked some water." Emmett stared at me.

"That was a brilliant move. Making a noise downstream made me think you were somewhere completely different." I nodded.

"I saw from your shadow that you'd turned around, so I realized that I could still catch you by surprise."

"You always catch me by surprise."

"How?"

"By your beauty. Everyday you just get more and more beautiful."

"Em, we've been together for fifty years."

"And you're still getting more beautiful by the day."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG

"I can not believe he let her find out about us." Rosalie growled under her breath as we sat in the red convertible.

"One day that boy is going to die. It's going to be murder. And you know who the murderer will be?" I asked.

"Who?" Alice questioned for me.

"Me."

"Calm yourself, Hon." Emmett said.

"You calm yourself."

"I'm going in. There's too much negative energy in here." Jasper said, getting out with Alice.

"What are you talking about, Jasper? I'm talking nothing but positivity in here."

"Right." Rosalie and Emmett said getting and heading to the building.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?"

"You're welcome to join me, Honey." Emmett called over his shoulder.

"Emmy!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH

Emmett gently moved a strand of hair from my face, gently kissed my lips then trailed the little kisses down my neck as he placed one hand behind my neck, the other still positioned on my waist. The little kisses and nips carried on to my collar bone, his hand moved to remove my top, in which I had no resistance about.

"I love you, Honeyleaf Combee." He looked into my eyes with his elbows taking all his weight at the side of me. I turned my head because I felt stupid, he rested his hand on the side of my cheek, turned my head back and kissed me softly. "I love you, Honey, you're so beautiful."

"I love you too, Emmy." I managed to get past the knot in my throat. He placed my hands on the bottom of his top, I figured that was my queue to take his top off, and how I could not wait, as I did so he put his hands above his head. My eyes trailed his torso I studied every patch of it, his muscles seemed more prominent in the moon light, I trailed my hands across his chest then stomach, as I lay back down, he positioned himself between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his body and held onto his shoulders, by now I could feel a hot sensation sweeping through my body. His hands where running down my stomach and towards my jeans button and zipper, my heart was pounding so loud I was sure that he could hear it. Well, of course, he is a vampire with heightened senses. I was also very excited. I loved this man. He ran his hands down my body as he took of my jeans, he ran his hands back up my legs as he left a trail of kisses... I could feel him inside me, it only hurt a little not like how others describe it. A knot formed in my stomach as I dug my nails into his back, he didn't mind actually. Though his skin was like diamonds. He seemed to like it. He fell beside me and pulled my body close to his and bruised my lips with his. Dull pain entered my upper arms as he clung to me to tightly but I didn't care I loved this man. I intertwined my legs with his as I ran my hand up and down his icy body. I clung to his head as he gnawed on my right breast gently. He returned to my mouth and I ran my hand near his cock. I got on top of him and entered his cock in my vagina. He kept his hands at his side, not wanting to hurt me, as I began to move up and down on him. The icy feeling quickly turned to warmth as my clit started to throb and my head began to spin. I ran my hands down his chest and over his arm muscles. I rocked faster on him as I ran my hand through his short dark hair. In a flash, I was on all fours with Emmett behind me, pushing his cock back in me.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"I can't believe he's bringing her over for dinner." I growled.

"Shut up and eat." Emmett ordered as he chopped up some food beside Esme. Esme is physically the oldest of the coven, She was changed at twenty six. She is five six with billows of gently waving carmel colored hair. Her face was heart shaped and she had dimples. She was slender and she was extremely beautiful. She had delicate eyebrows and a warm compassionate look on her face. Esme had beauty, strong maternal instincts, intelligent. She was very kind, gentle, creative and artistic. Carlisle was behind them watching to the cooking show and cutting up chicken.

"Don't tell me to shut up, Emmett."

"Then, eat, Honeyleaf." Rosalie was in front of Emmett and Esme, making a salad.

"Is she even Italian?" Rosalie asked.

"Honeyleaf, eat the sandwich." Carlisle ordered, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, maybe I'm not hungry." I protested.

"Her name's Bella." Emmett said.

"I'm sure she'll like it no matter what." Carlisle said. "Honeyleaf, eat."

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I. Am. Not. Hungry." I said.

"Ooh, get a whiff of that." Rosalie smirked. I sniffed the air and clutched the counter. The scent was strong and sweet. It smelt of sugar and honey. My mouth went dry and my throat cringed with pain. It felt like it was on fire, the flames licking my esophagus. Emmett was at my side.

"Calm down, Hon." Emmett soothed me.

"She smells so good." I muttered, my eyes growing wide with thirst. Esme and Carlisle looked towards us.

"She'll be fine. Won't you, Honey?" He kissed the top of my head and I got up and clung to his arm.

"Here comes the human." Rosalie cooed. Edward and Bella came into the kitchen. Bella was pale with long straight dark brown hair with a widow's peak. She had unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes were large and widely spaced. Her nose was thin and her cheekbones were prominent. Her lips were a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched.

"Bella," Esme tasted the name on her tongue as she approached Bella. "We're making Italiano for you."

"Oh, mm." Bella seemed to not know what to say.

"Bella, this is Esme." Edward said.

"Gives us an excuse to use the kitchen." Carlisle said. "Cause someone else won't use it." I ignored him. I clung to Emmett's arm tighter as the thirst flooded me. I held on, knowing that if he left my side, Bella would be dead in two seconds flat.

"Honeyleaf," Edward said.

"Sorry." I muttered, clearing my head.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme said.

"Yeah, absolutely." Bella answered.

"She already ate." Edward said. Rosalie grip on the glass went to extreme as it shattered into pieces.

"Perfect." Rosalie snapped.

"Yeah, it's just I know you guys don't eat."

"Of course." Esme said. Carlisle joined Esme's side. "It's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie." Edward said. "I do."

"Yeah, let's keep pretending that this isn't dangerous for all of us." I retorted, the flames licking the roof of my mouth. Emmett flicked my shoulder with his hand.

"I would never tell anybody." Bella vowed.

"She knows that."Carlisle said.

"Yeah, but the problem is, you two have gone public now, so…" Emmett's voice trailed off as Esme glared at him.

"Emmett." Esme snapped.

"No, she should know." Rosalie said. "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Badly as in I will become the meal." Bella said. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward laughed. Rosalie and I just cracked a smile. A branch creaked outside the window.

"Hi, Bella." Alice called with her bell like voice. She jumped through the window with Jasper behind her. "I'm Alice." Jasper stopped beside Rosalie as Alice walked to Bella to give her a hug. She stepped back to Jasper. "Oh, you do smell good."

"Alice," Edward said. "What you—"

"It's ok, Bella and I are going to be great friends." Jasper seemed to not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Sorry, Jasper is our newest vegetarian. It's a little difficult for him." Carlisle explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper managed to say.

"It's ok, Jasper, you won't hurt her." Alice said.

"Honeyleaf's the hybrid, right?" Bella asked. All eyes turned on me.

"Yes, she has difficulty controlling her own thirst too. She's been drinking human blood all her life and just recently stopped when she met Emmett. Though she has to eat human food too since she is part werewolf." Carlisle said.

"Alright, uh, I'm going to take you on a tour of the rest of the house." Edward said.

"Well, I'll see you soon." Alice called after them.

"I think that went well." Carlisle said.

"Clean this up." Esme ordered Rosalie. "Now."

"Can we go hunting?" I asked Emmett. "Please?"

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

I placed my hand on the bottom of the bat and Emmett placed his cold hand above mine. We climaxed our hands and I grabbed the top of the bat before him. I shoved him playfully and smiled, taking the bat with me.

"Glad you're here." Esme said. "We need an emperor." And she ushered Bella to a boulder.

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said.

"I know you cheat. Call them as you see them, Bella." I took home base and swung the bat back and forth. Lightning struck and a clap of thunder sounded.

"It's time." Alice said. Alice raised the ball behind her head and kicked up her leg before throwing the ball at me. I swung with all my strength. The ball smacked against the metal. I jumped my bat and shifted to wolf form and raced to first base, kicking up dust.

"OK, now I see why you need the thunder." I heard Bella tell Esme. The ball went into the trees and Edward raced after it. I passed first base. "That's gotta be a home run. Right?"

"Edward's very fast." Esme said. I passed second base. I bunched up my muscles and stretched them out, gaining speed as I was determined to make this home run. Esme caught a ball as I skidded to third base.

"You're out."

"Out! Out!" Emmett shouted. I snapped my head towards him and glared at him. "Hey, come on. It's just a game, Honey." I stood to my full height and stared Bella in the eye. I passed her, my fur brushing her arm. Rosalie was up next. She got out too, glaring at Bella too as she passed her. Carlisle was up next. The ball cracked and Carlisle ran for first base. Edward and Emmett both eyed the ball in the air. They jumped into the air and bodies slammed together as they both reached for the ball at the same time as Carlisle reached second base. The ball went passed them and they fell to the ground. Emmett playfully shoved Edward as Jasper stepped up to the plate. Alice and Jasper shared a loving look before Alice chucked the ball. Jasper hit it with a clap of thunder and dropped the bat. Emmett climbed up the trunk of a tree and caught the ball and threw it back. I gave a toothy grin. I shifted to human and stepped back to the plate. I slapped the ball away from me and shifted to wolf and this time made it to first base in two bounds.

"Stop!" Alice yelled. I skidded to a halt and looked at her. We all raced back to home base, to Carlisle and Esme. I shifted to human as Emmett came over to us. "They were leaving and then they heard us."

"Let's go." Edward started ushering Bella to the hummer.

"It's too late." Carlisle said.

"Get your hair down."

"Like that will help." Rosalie retorted. "I can smell her across the field." We all gather behind Carlisle as we made our way to the tree line where three people emerged. The middle guy was five foot nine with olive skin. He had dark hair and had a medium, slightly muscular frame. He wore an easy smile. He had a muscular torso in his open jacket and he was barefoot. He had red eyes. The guy to the left was five foot ten. He was average built and average looking. He had light brown hair that was cropped short who was also barefoot. He had crimson eyes. The girl to the right was five foot six with long curly brilliant orange hair that looked like fire. She had red eyes. She walked at a feline pace with perfect lethal steps.

"Stand behind me." We met in the middle of the field. The middle guy held up the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you." He said with a French accent. He tossed it back to Carlisle.

"Thank you." Carlisle said.

"I am Laurent. And this and Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

"Hello." I stood beside Emmett, though he stood slightly in front of me, wanting to protect me.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities has caused something of a mess for us."

"Our apologies. We haven't realized that the territory has been claimed."

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent resident nearby."

"Really? Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east." Victoria said in a soft high soprano voice. "You should be safe."

"Excellent."

"So, could you use three more players?" We exchanged looks. "Oh, come on. Just one game." Carlisle exhaled sharply.

"Sure. Why not? A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first." Carlisle tossed the ball to Victoria and she caught it with ease.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Victoria said. Jasper and Emmett smirked.

"Oh, I think we can handle that." Jasper said.

"Ooh," Laurent laughed.

"We shall see about that." Victoria said. Laurent and Victoria walked away and the rest of us turned to home base. I walked over to Bella and Edward. I gently touched Edward's hand and looked towards James who was staring curiously at Bella. _There's something about her. She's different from the others. Different. _ I took my hand away from Edward as a breeze attacked us. James inhaled sharply and exhaled with satisfaction.

"You brought snacks." James said, looking towards me and Bella. Edward pushed Bella behind him and Emmett slammed me behind his back, cracking a rib or two. Laurent and Victoria were at James side who was growling at Edward. The family came back and surrounded Bella, Emmett still in front of me.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle said. "I think it's best if you leave."

"I can that the game is over." Laurent said. "We'll go now. James." Laurent, Victoria and James went back to the trees.

"Get Bella out of here. Go. Emmett."

"No, I want to stay." I protested.

"No, Honey." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I'm staying."

"Honeyleaf."

"Emmett, please."

"Stay close to me."

"Forever." Edward jogged Bella back to the hummer and drove away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The crimson truck pulled up in front of the house and Emmett hopped out of the back. I met him in between and took him in my arms.

"You ok, Emmy?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Honey." We walked up the steps and inside to see Carlisle and Laurent come to the front door. Edward pushed Bella behind him and growled.

"Wait." Carlisle said.

"He came to warn us, Edward." I said. "About James."

"This isn't my fight." Laurent said. "And I've grown tired of his games. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." Laurent pushed passed and went out the door as we headed to the garage.

"I had to fight his kind before." Jasper said. "It's not easy kill."

"But not impossible." Emmett said. "We'll tear him apart and burn him."

"I never though about killing another creature." Carlisle said. "Even a sadistic one like James."

"Wait if he kills one of us first?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm going to run Bella south." Edward said. "Lead the tracker away from here."

"No." Carlisle said. "James knows that you would never leave Bella. I'll lead."

"I'll go with Bella." Alice said. "Jasper and I'll drive her south. I'll keep her safe, Edward."

"What about Honeyleaf?" Emmett asked.

"If she runs in werewolf form then the stench should coat her human scent." Carlisle said.

"That was cold." I said.

"I think you smell wonderful." Emmett said.

"Are you talking about my human blood or werewolf fur?" He smiled and kissed me.

"Do you think you can keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward asked Alice.

"Yes." Alice answered. Alice took Bella into the car.

"Rosalie? Esme? Could you put these on so the tracker won't pick up Bella's scent?" Edward tossed jackets to them.

"Why?" Rosalie asked. "What is she to me?"

"Rosalie." Carlisle said. "Bella is with Edward. She is part of this family now. And we protect our family."Carlisle handed the jacket back to Rosalie and she snatched it from him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 

I ran beside Emmett as Esme and Rosalie ran behind us, marking trees. Edward ran in front of us. He stopped and I kicked up dead leaves to stop myself from running into him.

"He figured it out." Edward said. We went back to the road where Carlisle picked Emmett, Edward and me up. "We lost the tracker. The woman is still in the area. Rosalie and Esme went back to forks to protect your father. We're coming to get you. And you and I, are going to go somewhere alone. The others will keep hunting. I'll do whatever it takes to make you safe again." I leaned into Emmett's body and looked into his golden eyes. I clutched his cold hand in mine and leaned my head on his shoulder.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"It's Bella. She's gone." Alice said hastily.

"Stop the car, Carlisle." I said and the car screeched to a halt. "What do you mean gone?"

"Where is she?" Edward asked, reading my mind.

"She's disappeared when Jasper and I were checking out of the hotel. She's going to her old ballet studio." In an instant, Edward was out of the car, running towards Phoenix. I hung up.

"Drive, Carlisle."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLL

We got to the studio and ran inside and Carlisle ran to Edward who held James up by his throat. Bella was on the floor crying out in pain, blood oozing from her leg. The familiar flames licked my throat again. Alice went to Bella to hold her under control. I knelt down beside her and my hand touched the blood on her leg. I sniffed it and my head spun. I was like a four year old in a candy store. I wanted that candy. I wanted it so badly.

"Son, enough." Carlisle ordered Edward. "Remember who you are. Bella needs you." Jasper and Emmett took James from Edward and dragged him to the corner.

"Carlisle!" I called to him. He came to Bella's side and went to the corner as Jasper started the fire.

"Honeyleaf." Emmett gave me permission. I shifted to wolf form and leapt over James, tearing his head off in the process and throwing it into the fire. Alice came over and ripped off his arms and Emmet and Jasper finished him off. I tore up more floorboards to throw into the fire. I shifted to human and leapt onto Emmett's back and kissed his cheek.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Edward had sucked the venom out of Bella and she was cleaned now. James was dead and Laurent had left town but Victoria was still out there. I sat on the roof with Emmett and looked up into the sky at the stars.

"See that one?" Emmett asked me pointing at the brightest star in the sky.

"What about it?"

"You push all the other stars away, what do you get?"

"Uh, one star? Is this a trick question, Em?"

"You get our star. Hon, that star right there is our star." I stared at it with clear eyes now.

"Our star, one star."


End file.
